Confessions, Jealousy and all that good stuff
by CrazyLover2015
Summary: What happens when Korra and Bolin drink a little too much at a party? Sorry for the sucky summary! Pairing still under consideration. :


Confessions, jealousy, alcohol and all that good stuff

Making a face, Korra watched as the couple of the year danced together and she stuck her tongue out. Mako was wearing a black suit, with his red scarf tucked neatly into his jacket and rolled she her eyes when she noticed that one of his hands rested on Asami's waist. She wore a beautiful rhinestone colored dress, her hair was pulled up into a messy bun that let just the right amount of hair loose and her look was completed with a pearl necklace. Korra had to admit, they were the best looking pair in the room, but she didn't have to like it.

"Champagne, Miss?" A man wearing a waiter's outfit approached her, balancing a tray with three glasses on his hand. She smiled and politely shook her head, easily hiding her annoyance. She really didn't want to be here, but Tenzin said her appearance was mandatory and would show the anti-benders that they could all coexist peacefully.

'_But Tenzin_!' she had whined '_Why do _I_ have to go_?' But he had just raised his eyebrow, knowing that she already knew the answer.

Korra's eyes followed the man as he moved on offering the beverage to other guests and she caught a few people watching her. She self-consciously crossed her arms. Asami had quickly found a dress that made her look sweet and elegant, but when it came time to shop for her own dress, Korra had been at a total loss. So, having more important things to do she had forgotten to get one and was happy, until Asami made a surprise visit a few hours before the party and gave her a complete makeover. When she had looked into the mirror she shook her head. "No. There is no way I am wearing this. Nuh-uh." But Asami just patted her on the back and smiled at Korra's reflection. "You're going to break a lot of hearts tonight."

Now, Korra just wanted to hide. She felt like everyone was laughing at her and she glared at the people who she caught looking. '_I wanna go home_.' She pouted silently.

She glanced back over at Mako and Asami, who still hadn't noticed her arrival, and loosened up a little when she saw Bolin, happy care free Bolin who always knew how to cheer her up, talking happily to them. She felt herself grin. She could use a friend who wasn't busy escorting his girlfriend. She was about to walk over when she realized she was too embarrassed. The last thing she needed right now was for Mako to think she looked bad. She quickly turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction when she heard Asami's cheerful voice ring through the air. "Korra over here!"

She winced. '_Great._' She turned around and plastered a smile on her lips and made her way over to the three of them. She instantly saw the whites of both the boys' eyes.

"Doesn't she look breathe taking?" Asami said pulling her by the hand. Korra felt their eyes roaming down her body and felt naked under their stare. She was wearing an ocean blue silk gown that had spaghetti straps with a completely open back and a neck line that ended just below her breast showing off the smooth skin between them. She wore no necklace because Asami had said it would distract people from the simplicity of the outfit _'and besides'_ she had said while pulling her hair back '_your collar bones are nice and profound_.' Korra had taken her word for it, but now she felt completely foolish for letting her talk her into this.

"Spin for us, Korra." Asami said admiring her handiwork. The dress hung slightly loos, but still showed off her curves and when she spun, the bottom fanned out around her. Her hair had been put half way up with a diamond butterfly that had two tear drop pearls dangling from the bottom while the rest of her hair spilled down her bare back. Mako and Bolin stood speechless and when Korra looked at them their cheeks turned to a soft shade of pink.

Mako cleared his throat. "Korra you look-"

"You look…" Bolin cut in, both of them at a loss of words.

"Like a girl." Korra finished for them, laughing. Mako didn't respond, but Bolin threw his arm over her shoulder and laughed with her.

"Yeah! That's what we were trying to say." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice and Korra rolled her eyes. "I feel naked." She whined and glanced around her to see that more people were looking. Mako noticed this too and his face fell.

"Hey Korra," Asami said wiggling her eyebrows "I think you have an admirer." She cocked her head to the side and gestured to a boy who was walking up to them. Korra tensed.

"Um, Hi." The boy had long hair that came down to his eyes and he was about the same height as Mako. He had brown eyes and when she found herself looking for too long she glanced away and blushed. "Im Zero." His voice was husky and Korra noticed that his eyes had traveled down her body and she felt Bolin's arm tighten around her shoulders.

"That's great." Bolin said a fake smile on his lips. Mako stared at Bolin's arm and then back over at the stranger. "We were sort of in a conversation." He crossed his own arms over his chest.

"Oh. Uh, then I guess I'll just go." He turned around and began to walk off and when he was out of hearing distance Asami turned to the two boys.

"What was that?" She said angrily. "He was just trying to talk to Korra!" They looked away.

"Eh, who cares?" Korra cut in. "I didn't like the looks of him anyways." She shrugged and stepped away from Bolin's grasp. "This is a party right? So, let's party!" She glanced over at Mako who had been secretly watching her and smiled warmly at him.

"Oh." Asami said, looking guilty as she slipped her arm through his "We actually have a reservation, so we won't be staying long." She bit her lip and Korra's heart fell. She didn't want to admit it, but the whole reason why she even went along with this was because she wanted to have Mako see her all night. It was selfish of her, but it was the truth.

"That's all right!" Bolin said happily "Korra and I will just have to have fun without' cha!"

Korra tried to hide her look of sadness but not before Bolin saw it. He took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before letting go, the gesture not going unnoticed by Mako. He cleared his throat and pulled away from Asami's grasp. He walked over to a wandering waiter and plucked two glasses off the tray.

"Here Asami." He smiled at her and offered her the drink. She slightly blushed and accepted the offer taking a tiny sip, leaving a smudge of red lipstick on the rim of the glass. Korra scrunched up her nose.  
"How can you two like that stuff?" she asked while watching the two of them drink. Asami laughed.  
"Oh you know, it's not all that bad, it just makes you feel a little warm. But I advise you not to drink too many or you won't be able to dance!" Korra shook her head. "Don't worry, I don't plan on even having one and besides I don't even know how to dance." She looked away embarrassed.

"You don't know how to dance?" Bolin asked shocked. "I just figured that since you were, like, master of all bending you'd be able to move gracefully! That's kind of funn…" He trailed off as he saw the blush creep across her cheeks. He reached for her. "Hey, sorry, if you want I can-"

"Will you share this dance with me?" Mako interrupted smiling at Korra, who was surprised at first but quickly hid it. "I dunno." She said unsure, squeezing her arm to her side. Mako held out his hand and raised an eyebrow. "You'll never become any better if you don't try."

She put her hand in his and he held it tightly, pulling her closer to him. Her heart skipped a beat. He gently placed his other hand on her hip and felt his own heart beat faster. He led her away from the other two and as he took a step she took one too. "Korra." He whispered in her ear even though he didn't have to. "You have to let me lead." It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "You see now why I can't dance?"

He laughed softly. She grinned up at him and before he could stop himself he tripped over her foot and toppled over, pulling her with him. She landed on top of him. "Ow!" she yelped as her forehead made contact with his chin. She pulled back and looked down at Mako with a concerned look. Her fingers instantly went to the spot and she gently rubbed it. "Woops." She said and when she saw him roll his eyes she laughed and so did he. He stared up at her and his face became serious and Korra watched him too, her laughter dying. She felt her arms begin to loosen as she bent down just a little bit closer.

"Are you guys okay?" Asami asked concerned as she approached them, making Korra leap to her feet with Mako right behind her. She felt like she had been caught doing something wrong but quickly erased the idea from her head when she watched him wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah." He answered calmly and rubbed his chin again. "Just bumped my chin is all." Asami turned to him and touched his face. He smiled lovingly down at her and Korra had to take her eyes off the two because she felt like she had been set on fire. She could feel the irritation itching under her skin and she crossed her arms over her chest blowing a stray hair out of her face. Bolin watched sadly.

"Hey you guys should probably go if you want to get their early." He suggested to them and Mako glared at him, but when he opened his mouth to object Asami cut him off. "That's actually a good idea, Mako, we should go." She kissed Korra on her cheek and began to pull Mako away. He looked at her regretfully one last time before leaving.

She and Bolin stood silently for a moment before he put both of his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. He sighed. "Okay, tell me." Korra stared at him with her mouth partly opened. "Wha-"

"Look, I may not be too good with relationships, as surprising as that sounds, but I know there's something still going on between you two." A look of hurt past over him, but he quickly covered it up. Korra shook her head and laughed. "Bolin what are you-"

"Champagne?" A waiter interrupted and she looked over at him irritated. "N-"

"Yes please." Bolin said while he took two glasses off the tray. He raised one of them at the waiter before he gave a slight nod and moved away. Korra watched Bolin with a suspicious look.

"I'm not going to drink that." She said eyeing the two glasses. He raised an eyebrow as he took a sip from one of them.

"Are you kidding me? These are mine." He grinned at her wickedly and she pouted. "Yeah right." She said while she reached for the other glass. He pulled it away from her grasp. "I thought you said you didn't want it!" He laughed and she made for another grab and before he dropped it he handed it over. She chugged it down before he could protest. When the glass was empty she pulled away and began coughing. "That." She huffed "Is the nastiest stuff ever." She used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. Bolin doubled over in laughter and Korra glared at him, but felt her body become warm and tingly and laughed too.

"You wanna go sit down?" He asked pulling himself together while he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. She smiled at him broadly, swaying lightly and nodded her head. While they walked over to a nearby table she plucked another glass off a moving tray. Bolin glanced behind him and raised his eyebrow again and she shrugged, grinning stupidly.

Once they were seated Korra had already drank half the glass.

"Man! I thought you said you didn't like that stuff!" He laughed and leaned back. Korra laughed too and stretched her arms up over her head and before he could help himself he glanced down at her lean torso. He looked away again, the alcohol making him feel all fuzzy.

"It's making me feel goooood!" She yelled a little louder than necessary. Bolin shook his head. "What have I done? I've created a monster!" she dipped her finger tips into the glass and flicked them at him causing him to laugh even harder. "See? I told you we were going to have fu-"

"He told me he loved me." Korra said looking down at her clasped hands on the table. She swayed lightly in her seat. Bolin stopped smiling and stared at her waiting for her to continue, but they sat there quietly in silence for a while before he reached over and touched her hand. "He told me that too." Korra snapped her head up to look at him and laughed. He smiled and patted her hand before pulling back and taking another swig from his drink. She watched him.  
"You know, I didn't know you drank." She cocked her head to the side. He shrugged and grinned, "I don't, but I figured we both needed it tonight."  
She smiled sadly. "He isn't going to leave her, is he?" Bolin studied her face and his heart felt pained. He downed the rest of his glass. He could feel the alcohol as it spread warmth throughout his body and he waved over another waiter and got two more glasses. He slid the second one over to Korra who wrapped both her hands around it. He sat back with a sigh and looked at her through squinted eyes trying to understand her. She looked beautiful, like she always did, but tonight she was glowing. He shook his head.

"What do you see in Mako, Korra?" He grinned, but she could see that there was pain behind his eyes. The drinks were taking a toll on them. "I mean, he's my brother, but that doesn't mean he deserves you." He hit the table and laughed. "Hell! He doesn't deserve you at all!" He laughed harder and rested his forehead on the table fighting back the frustration. Korra hiccupped. "I totally agree." She said feeling light headed and warm.

"Besides!" He raised his head "Who needs relationships anyways?" He smiled and Korra raised her hand, swaying from side to side. "Not us!" They laughed, but they both knew this was a sad conversation that was hurting them both and they laughed harder. Bolin took up his glass and raised it towards Korra who also raised hers.

"Here's to the friend zone!"

She giggled. "To the Friend zone!" and they clinked their glasses together and downed their drinks. At the same time they slammed them on the table. They grinned stupidly at each other. "Wanna see who can drink more?" Bolin challenged, cocking an eyebrow. She stretched. "Prepare to lose."

They began to drink their pain away together.

…

Mako was walking back home alone and he sighed into the night. He ran his hand through his hair and thought about how beautiful Asami had looked. He felt guilty because she had wanted him to stay, but something was nagging him. He knew exactly what that 'something' was too. He shook his head. He was in a total state of confusion. That day when he had told Korra that he loved her, he hadn't been lying and he craved for her lips, but he loved Asami too. And Bolin, just the thought of him made Mako mad. He remembered the way Bolin was able to wrap his arm so casually around Korras shoulders and touch her revealing skin without so much as a flinch on her part. She had taken his breathe away. And when that other guy had come up to her…. Mako shook his head. He needed to fix things. '_Maybe I should bring all three of them together one day and talk about I-' _

"Mako." Her voice interrupted his thoughts and when he turned around he was facing a very beautiful Korra whose revealing dress glimmered in the moonlight. He stared in shock. She walked up to him, or well, staggered up to him. She placed both of her hands out on either side of her and tried to keep her balance, but when she leaned too far to one side she looked as though she were about to fall, but she quickly got her footing back again. Mako frowned.

"Korra are you dru-"

"I'm talking first!" She interrupted throwing a wobbly finger at him. "Shhhh" She placed the same finger on her lips and closed her eyes and smiled sweetly. She swayed softly.  
"Korra." Mako reached for her, but she stumbled back and her expression twisted in anger. "H-hey!" she stuttered. "Don't touch me you, you"  
"What are you talking about?" He asked frustrated.  
"You smelly fire bender!" She finished and a muffled laugh came from behind a bush. Mako quickly looked over at the source of the noise and rubbed his temple. "Bolin, is that you?" he asked irritated.

"No!" Bolin hiccupped "This is not Bolin! This is a bush. Duuuuuuuh." He muffled another laugh and Korra cracked up. She knelt over so that all of her hair fell in front exposing her tan back and Mako moved closer. At the sound of his movement she snapped back up but too fast and she fell to the ground. Mako rushed over to her side and lifted her up. She stumbled away again.

"So how was your date?" She asked, her eyes turning to slits. "Hm?" She tried to circle him, but her feet kept stumbling over one another. Mako shook his head tired. "Korra, come on, let's get you home, okay?"

"That's not what the nice women asked you!" Bolin said louder then he needed to. "I am the king of bushes and command you to answer all of Korras, I mean, this strangers questions." Mako heard a loud thump and a scrambling of feet and knew that he just fell. Korra guffawed.

"See?" she exclaimed "Even the Bolin bush king wants you to cooperate!" She smiled stupidly. Mako crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground. "Fine, the date went very well." Korra didn't hide her hurt and Mako had to force himself to stay put. She shook her head and threw her arms in the air. "Didn't you tell me you loved me? Why did you say that?" She ran her hand across her nose. Mako looked away. "Huh? Why did you say it if you didn't really mean it?" Hot angry tears fell from her eyes. He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

"Because he's a jerky face!" Bolin half fell out from behind the bush and came to stand by Korra. He lightly touched her shoulder. "Hey, look." Mako saw the strong affection in his movements and glared at them. "The bush threw me up." She rubbed her eyes and before Mako knew it they were both laughing hysterically. Then Korra stopped and looked over at Mako with her head cocked to one side. "I have a confession to make." She giggled and lowered her voice. "I'm in love with two people too!" she clapped her hands and laughed even harder. "I'm in love with you" she pointed to Mako and swayed to one side "and" she turned to Bolin who had stopped smiling and was staring at her in shock. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him briefly before falling slump in his arms, exhaustion taking hold of her. Bolin stood frozen holding her and then he fell backwards and hit the ground with Korra on top of him. Before he closed his eyes he whispered "I win." And fell asleep.

Mako stared in disbelief. Rage boiled underneath his skin and he walked over to the two of them where he studied Korra's sleeping face. He sighed angrily and bent down to scoop her up in his arms. He began walking away, wanting to put as much space between her and Bolin.

"No you don't." he said softly. "You only love me." But the nagging feeling that he was experiencing earlier had turned into an all-out war.

* * *

:D So this is my first fan fiction story and I swear the next chapter will have more exciting events! Please comment and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing ability please share! Thank you for reading! :3


End file.
